1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a hydraulic clutch and more particularly, to a hydraulic clutch assembly that includes a multiple plate friction clutch pack for use in a motor vehicle driveline.
2. Background
Hydraulically actuated clutches are common components that are used in rotary powered transmission systems, such as for example, transfer cases, rear differentials and front differentials. These clutches are controlled through a hydraulic fluid circuit. Conventional hydraulic fluid circuits for clutch actuation are closed systems, which include a fluid reservoir within the driveline assembly to accommodate a loss of fluid due to leakage, and changes in the system due to thermal effects and etc. Over a period of time and from usage of the clutch system, the driveline assembly may lose some of the hydraulic fluid from the hydraulic fluid circuit, such as for example, via leakage of the hydraulic fluid through the seals. Accordingly, the reservoir may need to be accessed externally by a technician or otherwise for replenishing the hydraulic fluid circuit with hydraulic fluid. For many vehicles, however, access to the reservoir which is located within the driveline assembly is difficult because of the tight packaging of driveline components surrounding the reservoir and the corresponding tortuous pathway to the reservoir. Thus, further improvements and enhancements in hydraulic clutch systems for motor vehicle drivelines may be desirable.